


I Can Only Imagine

by CaptainAML



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Masturbation, POV Cecil (Welcome to Night Vale), Pining, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAML/pseuds/CaptainAML
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil can only imagine Carlos' love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Only Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. I'm really sorry. This is bad and I don't know why I wrote it? But I did and it happened, so. Uh. Comments are much appreciated. Thanks!

You see him across the classroom and it makes you a little sad. Carlos, beautiful Carlos, perfect Carlos, doesn't even know you exist! But you can't fault him for it. You know he'd never ignore you on purpose, because he'd never ignore anyone on purpose. He is too kind, too perfect to ever willingly make someone feel unwanted. And yet, you do. You see his stupidly pretty face and his gorgeous dark skin and that crooked smile with the one chipped tooth that you swear could cure diseases, if somehow you could capture its essence. You imagine kissing him, listening to him talk about all of his passions and his family and everything he'd want to talk about, because you know it'd all be perfect. You imagine that he loves you back, that he wants you the way you want him, that he would lay with you and listen to all of your passions and your family and everything you'd want to talk about, because he thinks they're all perfect. And only when you are alone, locked in your room late at night, do you imagine what his skin would taste like. Only when you have one hand wrapped around your cock and the other pressed to your mouth to silence do you pretend that Carlos is with you, above you, running his hands over you like he thinks you are as beautiful as you know he is. Only as you slide a thumb over your slit do you let yourself think about how his cock would taste in your mouth and the way his voice would break as he tried to say your name. Only when you're finally, finally coming do you wonder how he would feel pressed deep inside of you, thrusting so slow and sweet and whispering loving words in your ear. And only as you're lying alone in your bed, endorphin draining, do you wonder why he will never love you the way you love him.


End file.
